harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziurawy Kocioł (rozdział)
Dziurawy Kocioł (ang. Leaky Cauldron) — czwarty rozdział książki Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. Składa się on z 21 stron. Postacie, które wystąpiły * Harry Potter * Ronald Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Artur Weasley * Peter Pettigrew * Krzywołap * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Ginny Weasley * Percy Weasley * Molly Weasley Postacie tylko wspomniane * Korneliusz Knot * Syriusz Black III * Florian Fortescue * Rodzina Dursleyów * Irlandzka narodowa drużyna quidditcha * Kasandra Vablatsky * Seamus Finnigan * Dean Thomas * Neville Longbottom * Madame Malkin * Państwo Granger * Państwo Granger * Hedwiga * Errol * Tom Marvolo Riddle * Albus Dumbledore Streszczenie Harry Potter dostał pozwolenie od Ministra Magii, Korneliusza Knota, na zostanie na ulicy Pokątnej do zakończenia letnich wakacji. Harry wykorzystał ten czas, na zakupienie przedmiotów szkolnych, takich jak nowe książki (między innymi: Natychmiastowa Transmutacja czy Demaskowanie przyszłości). Na zakup wszystkich przedmiotów, brał on pieniądze z Banku Gringotta, gdzie jego rodzice zostawili mu dość dużą fortunę. Z pomocą Floriana Fortescue Harry skończył swoje prace domowe. W wolnych chwilach przechadzał się po sklepach, podziwiał nową miotłę, o nazwie Błyskawica lub używał swojej różdżki, aby trenować swoje zdolności magiczne. Po paru dniach spędzonych w Dziurawym Kotle, Harry zaczął spotykać na ulicy Pokątnej swoich szkolnych znajomych, takich jak Dean, Neville czy Seamus. Oznaczało to, że koniec wakacji był coraz bliższy, a co za tym idzie i nowy rok szkolny w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Do Dziurawego Kotła przyjechali najbliżsi przyjaciele Harry'ego: Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley ze swoją rodziną – Molly, Arturem, Fredem, George'em i Ginny. Mają oni zamiar kupić rzeczy potrzebne do szkoły i pierwszego września zabrać wszystkich na stację King's Cross, skąd pojadą Ekspresem Londyn-Hogwart do szkoły. Percy jest dumą rodziny, ponieważ został Prefektem Naczelnym. Fred i George nadal stroją sobie żarty z jego nowego stanowiska. Hermiona postanawia zakupić sobie zwierzaka, jako że Harry ma swoją Hedwigę, a Ron Errola. Ron jednak ją poprawia i mówi, że Errol należy do całej rodziny, a on posiada jedynie szczura Parszywka. Wspólnie udają się do Magicznej menażerii, gdzie Hermiona ma zamiar kupić zwierzę. Ron wykorzystuje okazję i pyta o lek dla swojego szczura, który od powrotu z Egiptu dziwnie się zachowuje. Niespodziewanie Parszywek zostaje zaatakowany przez kuguchara. Wystraszony szczur ucieka ze sklepu, a Harry i Ron biegną za nim, zostawiając Hermionę samą. Po złapaniu Parszywka, przyjaciele idą w kierunku Magicznej menażerii. Okazuje się, że Hermiona zakupiła ów kuguchara i nazwała go Krzywołap. Ron jest oburzony, bo uważa, że zwierzę chciało zabić Parszywka. W ostatnią noc przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, Harry przed przypadek podsłuchuje rozmowę rodziców Rona, która ma związek z uciekinierem Azkabanu, Syriuszem Blackiem, Hogwartem i Harrym. Z rozmowy wynika, że Syriusz chce dostać się do Hogwartu, aby kogoś tam znaleźć. Molly i Artur są siebie pewni, że chodzi mu o Harry'ego. Artur uspokaja żonę, mówiąc, że Albus Dumbledore postarał się o ochronę szkoły, zatrudniając kogoś do ochrony i włos z głowy Harry'emu nie spadnie. Z rozmowy wynika również, że Harry nie powinien iść do Hogsmeade, ponieważ jedynie w Hogwarcie będzie dla niego bezpiecznie. Wtedy słyszy szuranie krzesłami. Nie chce, aby państwo Weasleyowie go zobaczyli i ucieka na górę. Po drodze do swojego pokoju spotyka Freda i George'a, który ukradli odznakę prefekta naczelnego Percy'emu. Percy obwiniał Rona, iż to ten dzielił z nim pokój. Następnie Harry idzie do swojego pokoju, a następnie kładzie się do snu. *04 de:4. Kapitel: Im Tropfenden Kessel en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban#Chapter 4: Leaky Cauldron fr:3x04 ru:Дырявый котел (глава)